


【言切】温泉旅行

by CemeteryA



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Hot Spring, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CemeteryA/pseuds/CemeteryA
Summary: 麻和切去泡温泉，顺便联络一下感情。是把钝刀，最后有对刀的解释......如果没看出来又不想吃刀片的话请看到END就关闭吧。





	【言切】温泉旅行

**Author's Note:**

> 2017.11.11切嗣生贺

【正文】

上次驾车出游好像是很遥远的事了，虽说不是完全足不出户，不过确实是鲜少运用到现代便捷的交通工具；加上近些日子里每况愈下的身体健康，就连出门只需走两个路口的便利店都不去了。

切嗣出神地盯着那只握住方向盘的手，只觉得这样的景象十分的陌生，他刚合上眼皮，驾车的男人就第三次提醒出声了。

“别睡，切嗣。”

“不会睡的。”没精打采地睁开眼皮，那双半闭合着的眸子怎么看都是在入睡边缘之人的样子。

绮礼瞥了他一眼，用另一只手摸向他的额头。被那温热的手掌触碰，切嗣没有任何不适感。要是有人知道现在这样无比自然地触碰自己的人曾是差点置他于死地的宿敌，恐怕会大吃一惊吧。

......不过那已经是过去式了，现在的他们更倾向于一种“共生”关系。

“没有发烧就不要一直睡觉，你最近睡着的时间太长了。”有些冷淡地丢下了这么一句话后，绮礼收回手后又将视线挪到了前方。切嗣则是在一旁若有所思地观察了他好一会儿，才从神父的脸上飘至车前窗。最近几个月，言峰绮礼都板着脸，比起以前那总挂着恶劣笑容的模样，这般不苟言笑反而让切嗣觉得违和。

起初切嗣以为他终于腻了，掐着手指算算，圣杯战争后在一起的日子也差不多有四年了。据切嗣对这个男人的了解，在发现自己已然不敌从前时，他就该放弃了。杀死切嗣，或者从今往后再也不见，这才是作为仇家正常的反应，可令切嗣大吃一惊的是，他居然就这样接受了事实、安顿下来了。由一周一来提升至一周三到，最后居然就这么住在了宅邸里。

无论是切嗣怎样的冷眼相对和恶言恶语都无法撼动这个男人半分，他朝九晚五，每天雷打不动地在下午时分结束教会的工作回到卫宫宅，心安理得地当起了无限期的食客。士郎以为这个突然多出来的家庭成员是老爹的朋友，对此切嗣也只能在表面暧昧地微笑，私底下对其万分警惕。

言峰绮礼是一个有着严重缺陷的人，不知道哪天他就会突然做出不可挽回的事。

一直怀着这样的想法，切嗣无时不刻都在警觉着。即使现在的生活对于切嗣来说不过是一种虚假的幸福，他也想将之好好维持下去。如果言峰绮礼一定要从中破坏，那么自己就算拼死也要用子弹再一次贯穿他的心脏。

于是日子就这样一天天地过下去了。

第二年的初春，从遥远的雪国回到冬木宅邸的切嗣径直倒在了铺好的床褥上。他疲惫不已、动弹不得，身上好像还残留着白色的冰霜。第三次的失败在加剧他身体恶化的同时，也在蚕食着他的精神。

绮礼悄无声息地出现在一旁，俯视着切嗣。比起一年前，他的头发微微长长了一些，脸上的表情也变得“生动”了许多。

他细细地打量着筋疲力尽的切嗣，唇边逐渐露出一丝笑意，接着对切嗣提出了第一个要求。没错，不是什么建议，是明明白白的要求。狐狸露出了尾巴，言峰绮礼也终于露出了本性，而已经无可奈何的自己除了接受，别无他法。

切嗣知道，倘若他再不抓住点什么，一定会淹死在绝望的海里。就算是密布毒刺的浮木也好......他支起上半身，主动环住了神父倾斜下来的身子。就在那个日本也寒冷不已的二月份，他们的身体交叠在了一起。春日的阳光透过半开的纸拉门，照在切嗣裸露在外的皮肤上，让他觉得这阳光竟比德国的雪还冷。

关系一旦进展到新的阶段就很难退回去了。

精神侵蚀失败的绮礼开始在切嗣的肉体上发掘更多的乐趣，其中廉价的眼泪是最容易让他愉悦起来的东西，只要切嗣在哪次过程中留下几滴难耐的泪水，就会被抬起下巴亲吻。咸涩的泪水在唇齿间交融，渐渐地被蕴含甜美魔力的津液遮盖了。

做爱的次数越来越频繁，言峰绮礼脸上的笑容也越来越多。他的花招多到切嗣数不清楚，无论是哪一种都能叫他难受好些日子。某次情事过后，两人躺在床上，切嗣拨弄着绮礼已经盖住脖子的棕发，发现它们就像是他的恶意一样，与日俱增。

这可真是物随其主了。

言峰绮礼是如此的渴求卫宫切嗣，这点后者比谁都清楚。所以，在对自己怀揣长达四年之久的执着的男人，突然变得冷淡起来时，切嗣才会产生上述“终于是腻了”的想法。两个月没有做爱破了上次绮礼因为工作出远门的记录，虽然久经情事而变得敏感不已的身子在夜里会令人困扰地躁动，切嗣也完全不打算去主动索求。然而绮礼并没有就此离开，他依然一如既往地在下午回到卫宫宅，打理房屋且帮助士郎照顾越来越虚弱的切嗣，有时还会在切嗣睡着的时候把他吻醒。

哎呀，这可不是什么睡美人之类的爱情故事般浪漫又温柔的吻。那是凶狠地掠夺氧气、用濒临窒息的方法把切嗣强行弄醒的恶劣手段。像是腻了却又似乎完全不是那么回事，这个外道神父又在打什么念头了？这次的出游也是，连目的地是哪里也没有说明......看着快速倒退的绿色树木和青黛色的远山群，切嗣缓缓地闭上了眼睛。

 

结果还是睡着了。

醒来的时候又是徘徊在窒息的边缘，喉中不自觉地溢出几声呻吟，绮礼总算放开了切嗣牢牢被堵住的嘴。来不及吞咽下去的唾液顺着唇角滑落到下巴，切嗣透过雾蒙蒙的视界看到绮礼抽身放开他，从另一边打开车门下去了。他坐在车里，依靠着车门、凝视着虚空中的随便一点发呆，唾液留下痕迹的地方很快就因为冷空气变得冰凉。切嗣抬起袖子将之蹭掉了，正靠着的车门突然被人打开，他跌进一个宽阔的怀抱中，被带出了车子。

像是个没骨头的家伙一样，切嗣大部分的重量都放在了旁边的男人身上。他套着件御寒用的厚棉卦，被绮礼揽在怀中，带着往前走。说真的，切嗣当然想自己好好走路，如果条件允许甚至想和言峰绮礼保持着一定距离，但事实是他浑身松软无力，光是站起来就算是用尽全力了。

马上就要变成一个哪里都不能去的废人了，切嗣深切地意识到这一点。留在自己身边的、能依靠的旧识，只剩下这个人了啊。

抵达的目的地是一家温泉旅店。不怎么光鲜的门面和陈旧的牌匾都在诉说它悠长的过往，进到里面更是一副门可罗雀的冷清场面。年迈的老板娘看到两人后稍微吃惊了一下，随后又温和地笑了起来，说：“还以为您不会来了呢，这是结束前最后一次营业，请和恋人一起好好享受吧。”

不是恋人哦？但是在其他人眼里一定都是如此吧，所以解释也就变得毫无必要。绮礼微微点头，从前台接过预订好的房间的钥匙，搂着切嗣上了二楼的房间。

房间里面没有外面看上去那么糟糕，完全相反，是十分干净整洁、令人心情愉快的朴素居室，铺好的被褥上甚至还散发出淡淡的花香。一被放开后，切嗣就躺倒了被褥上，把脸埋在柔软的布料里，疲倦地闭合眼皮想睡觉——当然是不可能如他所愿的，几乎被有些粗暴的力度拉着胳膊坐了起来，对上绮礼挂着莫名怒气的脸。

“不到晚上别想睡，切嗣。”

“你还是饶了我吧。”长叹了一口气，切嗣虽然这么说着，还是乖乖地抬起胳膊让绮礼帮他把衣服脱下来。

 

旅店的后院外是常见的露天风吕，因为客人只有他们的缘故，想要什么时候享受都可以。洗干净身体后，切嗣迈到温泉中坐下。一种比先前更强大的睡意登时就随着身体的放松涌了上来，明明是比之前和任何时候都想睡觉的状态，切嗣却意外的没有睡着，他闭上眼睛小憩，在泉水晃起波纹、身边多出来一个人时又睁开了眼。

氤氲的白色热气下，不是很近的、绮礼的脸模糊不清。察觉到切嗣的视线，他的眼睛也看了过来。他们注视着彼此，谁也不说话。过了很久后，切嗣问出了一个刚才起就在想的问题：“这是什么泉？”完全没有印象中温泉常见的硫磺味。

“碳酸氢钠泉，你的身体不适合泡硫磺泉。”洞晓了切嗣疑惑的原因，绮礼回答道。

对于这点事情都考虑的很周全的绮礼，切嗣更为讶异：“是吗，可是对于我来说泡哪种温泉结果都是一样的吧。既不会让身体恶化得更厉害，也没法改善现状，你这样只是在多此一举而已。”有尖锐的视线刺了过来，透过热气看不清对方表情的切嗣也感受到了，可他却装出一副全然不觉似的模样，继续滔滔不绝地说了下去。

“再说了，你的本愿不就是品尝我的痛苦吗？随意地折磨我，反正只要自己觉得愉快就行了。等到一丁点乐趣也找不到的时候，再干脆地走掉就行。这么久了，你还没有失去兴趣吗，绮礼？”切嗣轻快顺畅地叫出了以往无论怎么逼迫都不说出来的称呼，此刻却只让绮礼觉得越来越烦躁。“什么时候才厌倦？我早就让你提不起兴致了吧。与命运抗争的精神早早死灭了，徒留一具彻底枯萎、不会反抗的肉体。这就是你的执着吗？你的执着是这样随处可见的东西吗？......”

“说够了吧，卫宫切嗣。”不知什么时候，绮礼游到了身边。“除了煽动别人的欲望外，你叫人火大的能力也是一流的呢。”头发被粗鲁地抓住，绮礼的脸凑了过来。他咬上了切嗣的嘴唇，舌头抵开牙齿、探入口腔；与此同时他的身体也挤到了切嗣的腿中间，被迫张开的下肢触碰到了已经变得有些陌生的热源，让切嗣有些吃惊地睁大眼睛。

嘴唇错开的时候，他气喘吁吁地开口：“我以为你不会再做这种事了。”

“可能是我先前多余的慈悲之心让你产生了这种错觉，我对此表示诚挚的歉意。”然后那只大手就握住了他在亲吻时就抬头的性器。不管是男人还是女人，只要被抱过、尝过那种叫人骨头都发酥的快感后，都会陷入情欲的漩涡中无法自拔。身体一定是有记忆的，不然切嗣不能舒服到仅仅是被绮礼抚摸就要射出来。

他不自觉地环住绮礼的脖颈，轻喘着，小幅度地扭动腰身把自己往那掌心中送。手指握住柱体，用不会太温柔又不会太凶狠的力度揉搓着它，每次常年握住武器而生茧的地方摩擦过脆弱的部位时，都会有过电的快感。由于下半身完全浸泡在水中，不能完全分清是泉水还是流出来的淫液让切嗣的性器变得如此湿滑。不过，绮礼按照过往的经验判断了一下，这个表面冷酷实则淫荡的男人绝对有能力做到后面那点。

“这么舒服？嘴上说着漂亮话，实际上却放浪成这副模样......”绮礼低笑着舔舐着切嗣的耳垂，把那片通红的软肉夹在齿间轻轻磨蹭。

“......你以为......是谁害的啊。”调整好呼吸，勉强没让那声喘息泄漏出去。又是几次让人发疯的套弄，那只手放开了切嗣濒临极点的性器，转而摸向后面。修长的手指挤入紧闭的穴口，随之一并探入的还有身下的温泉。好像有火进到里面了似得，切嗣的双腿加紧了绮礼的腰，双手由环抱改为推拒。

“太烫了，上去做......”

“马上就会习惯的。”果断地回绝了切嗣的要求，绮礼把他按到一旁的石壁上，让他有个支点；接着他就用双手握住切嗣浑圆的臀瓣，两只足够长的食指分开中间紧闭的部位，抵上自己早就胀痛不已的性器。

感觉到的切嗣张开嘴刚想说点什么，绮礼就猛地进入了他。身体被从难以启齿的地方撑开，那种满溢感瞬间填补了他长久以来的空虚。手指在那瞬间收缩、死死抓住绮礼光裸的后背，切嗣紧咬住牙冠，把头靠在他肩窝上达到了高潮。

他像是个患病的人一样不停地痉挛，被满足的身体像猫一样蜷缩起来。绮礼耐心地等他从失神中缓过来，并在这期间不停地亲吻、啃咬他的脖子，在上面留下明显的红痕。等到切嗣稍微放松后，绮礼就轻轻蹭了蹭他的面颊，提醒了一句。

“我开始动了。”

“嗯......唔......”埋在体内的东西慢吞吞地抽离，摩擦着颤抖着的内壁。抽离的时候会有泉水从些微的空隙淌进去，进入的时候又会把它们顶出去——绮礼的性器和切嗣的后穴是如此紧密地贴合着，以至于不给其他东西一点侵入的机会。当切嗣灼热的呼吸又一次落在绮礼的身上，他的动作幅度越来越大。

“痛、好痛......慢一点！”水并没有油那么充分的润滑，数次抽插后，体内产生了一种艰涩的钝痛感。切嗣拧着眉，在绮礼耳边抱怨。

“‘随意地折磨你，只要我觉得愉快就好’，这是你说过的话吧。那么即使很难耐也乖乖忍受着吧，切嗣。如我们二人所愿......”像是响应说的话一般，绮礼的动作越来越凶狠，痛苦也逐渐加深，可切嗣自打之前的呻吟过后就缄默不言了。

对，就是这样。

不要温柔，不要体贴，狠狠地侵犯他就好；因为他们之间没有温存，也没有依恋。既然如此又何必假装恋人惺惺作态？

在痛苦与欢愉中又一次高潮时，绮礼低吼着咬住他的肩膀，深深地顶进了他的身体里。恍惚间，他听到绮礼变得有些缥缈的声音。

“卫宫切嗣，你明知道我们......为什么都不能承认......”

他假装没有听到。

 

“泡过”温泉后，切嗣就再也支撑不住地睡过去了。他在吃饭的时候被摇醒，哈欠连连地和同穿着浴衣的绮礼吃了一顿热乎乎的火锅。晚上强打着精神看了会儿综艺节目，好不容易撑过八点后关上灯就睡觉了。在睡梦中，切嗣感觉背后贴着一个熟悉的热源，是紧紧搂着他的绮礼。这个认知竟是让人这般安心的事......

第二天就要返回冬木了，这里除了观景和电视外没有其他的娱乐项目，而且绮礼也不是那么有闲工夫的人——这可是他在百忙之中挤出来的一次一日游温泉旅行。回程的时候切嗣做到了后座，这样要是困了可以直接躺平睡觉。绮礼听到后沉默了一会儿就点头应允了。

大概是释然了吧。

身后的温泉旅馆越来越远，在群山的环抱中逐渐缩小为一个再也看不清的点。

直到目所不能及之处时，切嗣自言自语着：“还有机会的话，下次再来吧？”

“不会有下次了。”

回过头看向前方，驾驶者并没有回头，背影显得十分冷硬，对待如此煞风景的回答，切嗣却愉快地笑了出来。

“说的也是呢。”

 

 

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 切嗣是在圣杯战争后的五年里死的，言切在一起的日子是四年，也就是说距离切嗣死期将至还有一年。  
> 变得特别嗜睡——这是濒死的表现，绮礼知道，所以他发现切嗣清醒的时间越来越少后就刻意回避他了。  
> 虽然想抱他，却强忍着不抱，怕让他过于劳累而加长睡眠时间，通过亲吻不死心地给他引渡魔力......  
> 温泉旅行切嗣说的那段话意思就是让绮礼差不多放弃吧，他已经不能从切嗣身上得到快乐了。绮礼也知道，可他又不想让切嗣这样轻易的死去，因为潜意识里他觉得自己是“爱”切嗣的。  
> 切嗣虽然不爱绮礼，却在这几年里变得特别依赖他。总的来说就是他们不想/没法失去对方，却又深知是时候道别了。  
> 回程的时候切嗣说要坐在后面睡觉，绮礼允许了，更深层一点的意思就是允许切嗣走向死亡。  
> 所以.....这真的是生日贺文吗.....我真是个BE脑。


End file.
